My name is
by cherry-star-aus
Summary: His name is he doesn't know anymmore but people call him Kaiba this is his story.


**My Name is…

* * *

**

My name is… I don't have a name anymore; not really, I lost and forgot it a long time ago. People call me Kaiba, well most people anyway; I don't think I was ever or will ever be Kaiba. I'm about 21 years old and I live in a mansion; it's very lonely and even though it is somewhat a house, it is far from a home. I have only one person who I consider family, he is my little brother Mokuba, he's 14 years old, he never met our mother and never knew our father, all we have is…each other. Then again all I have is Mokuba; he doesn't need me like I need him, we have been together since the beginning, since mom died. You see she died giving birth to him and well I never really told him, I couldn't tell him. I don't know where to begin so it may as well be just before everything began, before I began to hurt.

My first name was Seto; I had bright blue eyes, I was nearly seven years old and an only child. That was going to change soon enough mom had a baby on the way it was going to come out in a month, she told me that the baby was going to get lots of attention so she was spending a lot of time with me exclusively, she took me to this mountain Valley. I still partially remember the sound of the birds chirping and the dripping of the water, then frogs and crickets croaking and chirping. The sky was blue and only a few whisps of clouds in the air existed above. I remember looking into the stream and seeing tadpoles swimming around. Running back to mom I smiled and called out for her to see the little fishy frog-like things swimming around. She came over quickly and sat down near the banks and smiled watching me play at the waters edge. I remember little after that except for I heard a splash and got really cold, next thin I knew I was in my mothers arms being cradled under a cherry blossom, they were as beautiful as my mother was.

I know it's probably boring to hear about that day in late May, but it was one of my happiest existing memories and one of the few that have mom in them, I don't know why I've begun to forget some memories but I can't help it, I was thinking if I write them down maybe I could keep them in my mind to remind me of what I have been through and what I need to learn from; even the bad memories are important. I have few memories about my father before Mom died; in fact I only have one thing I can remember about him before Mokuba was born.

This was a long time ago before mom was even expecting Mokuba, we went up to Kyoto for a holiday, I loved the temples, and they were always so cool. Mom had an old friend in Kyoto and stayed with her for the day while dad and I were left to spend the day together. Me and my father never really got along I was moms little angel, I don't think she would have left me and him together if she knew we didn't get along as well as we sometimes appeared to. I wanted to go see some more temples and shrines; he wanted to check out the town. I was really stubborn and when he tried to take me to town with him ran off to do what I wanted to, he chased me through a forested area to this place with a huge temple, it was at the top of a flight of stairs and I ran up them to get to it. As I was running it began to rain and fell over, it hurt a bit, I began to tear a little bit. My father caught up with me and said, "Don't cry, it's just a scrape, you are way too sensitive Seto." That was the last time anyone said that to me because if you have heard of me before you'd know I have a reputation of being heartless. I guess it is funny the way things turn out, I did get to go to the temple but I didn't see very much, I just got a band-aid on my knee and after a little peek around father took me downtown, he got what he wanted, I just wish I had got what I wanted.

I think it's very sad no father I have ever had has gotten along with me very well, I think I could have made myself happier if I did some things differently. Then again things could be a lot worse; couldn't they?

Mokuba was a late baby and finally began to come out early July 7th, I woke up in the hospital, and I felt really lonely. Strangers rushed past in a blur, I then heard a cry; I heard my mothers cry in there but it was mixed with the cry of someone smaller, younger, and more fragile. My mom hadn't cried in a long time, my heart felt heavy and I felt so guilty like it was my fault that she was crying. Her cries slowed down and changed into what sounded like a laugh. I walked to the doorway her cries were coming from and pushed open the door. I walked in and saw people surrounding my mother, some looked happy and was smiling; others seemed to be hiding sadness it showed. A lady walked up to me and smiled then she said, "Hello honey, what's your name?"

I just replied, "Can I talk to my mom," her smiled faded and took me over to her bed I saw my father looking sad on a chair nearby. She whispered something to a doctor; the doctor held out his hand and put me on a chair beside the bed. "Mom are you alright?" I asked her and she smiled and looked at me. Those last few moments we shared I hope I'll never forget.

"Seto, hey shortie, I'm fine," She said holding out her hand to me, I held them they felt so soft, they were very weak and shaking. I looked over to the side and saw a little baby in her arms. "This is Mokuba, your new brother," she smiled and ran her hand through my hair, "I love you Seto, can you do something for me."

"Yeah, mom, anything; I love you, I'll do anything." Her eyes a shimmering blue began to tear, she moved her chocolate long hair out of her face and smiled, "What's wrong."

"Nothing shortie, it's just that I'll be going away, and I want you to take care of your brother until I get back," she smiled and lifted her head and kissed my forehead.

"So I'll see you again it's only for a little while, right."

"Yeah," She said and lay her head down on the pillow and some machines began beeping wildly. I saw Mokuba being put in a glass cot with light blue blankets then I was carried out of the room as doctors rushed to my mom.

"PUT ME DOWN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MOM; LEAVE HER ALONE," I screamed as I was carried out of the room I wanted to be with her but they kept me out.

Two hours later people began to come out looking disappointed and wheeled my younger brother out and took him off to another part of the hospital. My father stayed in the room though. "What happened to my mom," I asked a nurse crying. "Has she gone somewhere, when is she coming back."

"Your mom has gone to heaven, honey, she's in a better place now," the nurse replied in cold lies...

I cried, "When is she coming back?"

"I'm sorry to say she won't be sorry, hon."

"She's coming back don't lie."

"Honey…" I ran out of the maternity ward then and there crying, it was a bright sunny day and people were smiling. I ran over across the road through a park and then down to a large building. I knew how people got to places, a travel agency; I went to the desk and asked if my mom had booked a flight. The agent asked where to, I just replied, "They told me that she went to heaven," I need to go there with my mom.

"Kid I think you need to talk to someone at the hospital," the travel agent said humouring me. I ran off again and tripped at the exit; I ran back to the park and sat on the bench crying. My mother was gone, me and my father had to take care of a baby on our own, I felt so alone, I must have cried there for hours because I fell asleep and I awoke late at night on the park bench. Torch lights were flashing and people calling my name, looking for me. But why have they started only now hours after I ran off, it's like now that she had gone no one really cared about me. I really wanted to just run off and live on my own but something stopped me; Mokuba.

I walked towards one of the torches and a group ran towards me, like I had thought my father wasn't there, now that mom was out of the picture, I was only an asset. They took me back to the hospital where my so called father was sitting looking at a wall silently; I just asked the nurses, "Can you take me to my brother?" I was led into a room where Mokuba was almost all alone except for a nurse watching over him. She saw me come in and left me alone with Mokuba but watched with other doctors and nurses from the window. "Hey, it's just you and me now Mokuba, Mokie. I'll take care of you till mom comes to be with us again; Just us against the world."

* * *

**Review**


End file.
